nihostfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bugbears of The Forge
Kurk Kurk is a Bugbear formerly in the employ of The Black Spider. The Rangers first encountered him at the bottom of a ravine. Another bugbear was yelling orders at him and Proc, under the watchful eye of a Duergar. Following witnessing the death of this Bugbear and the incapacitation of the Duergar, Kurk surrendered to The Rangers. While at first he was dismissive of the idea that The Rangers would kill The Spider, he became far more receptive after learning of "The Red Devil" (Virtuous) being a part of the confrontation. He is happy to help The Rangers after Mallory offers him a job at Extreme Yellow. He drew a map for The Rangers, to assist them in getting through The Forge and finding The Spider. He also told them the location of Fargrim Ironhill, Gundren's brother, who was being held prisoner. He and Proc were sent to be lookouts at the Bugbear barracks, and following the death of The Spider, accompanied The Rangers out of The Forge. Kurk currently resides at Extreme Yellow, doing his best at cooking human food for the guests. Proc Proc was a Bugbear in the employ of The Black Spider. The Rangers first encountered him at the bottom of a ravine with another Bugbear, Kurk. Above them, a bugbear was yelling orders while a Duergar watched closely. Following the death of the bossy Bugbear and the incapacitation of the Duergar, Proc surrendered to The Rangers. Proc was also offered a job at Extreme Yellow, which he originally seemed to accept. However, after being tasked with the job of lookout with Kurk, he did not return to escape with The Rangers. Later, when they returned to fight Dram, Proc fought alongside him and was killed by Lutark. Flak Found during their second journey through The Dark Smith's Forge, Flak was sent by Dram to kill the Rangers after they had killed The Black Spider. They initially met him as he ran down the hall towards them. Athorell convinced him to stop in his tracks, and Mallory convinced him to drop his weapons. Once disarmed, he warned The Rangers that they would never beat Dram. He originally told The Rangers his name was Wort, but Gae-An sensed he was lying. The Rangers tied and gagged him, and returned to him later after completely clearing The Forge to take him back to Droston to face justice. Upon arrival in Droston, the plan was that Flak would be given to Sophie for imprisonment, however The Rangers learned bugbears were killed after interrogation. Athorell instead offered Flak the chance to fight for his life - which he accepted. Followed by Gae-An (out of concern) and Virtuous (out of interest), the pair headed to the outskirts of town where they fought. Flak lost this battle, and his body was cremated in the forest. Wort Wort was first encountered during The Rangers' fight with Dram. He was knocked uncoscious and bound by Mallory. He was offered a job by Mallory, assisting in The Forge with the Ironhill brothers as a representative of The Rangers' interests. At first Fargrim was skeptical, but Mallory and Athorell convinced him. Category:Characters